deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Scams
Scamming is an act of stealing items using various ways. Usually items that are scammed include epics/elites, cash, and credits. If you don't want any of those to be lost from your hands, watch your back and continue reading on. How To Spot A Scammer *Completely illiterate and difficult to understand. *Missing syllables, words and such. *Writes like an eight year old (in terms of grammar and word choice) and in a childish manner. *Refusing to use a middleman. *Constantly saying "I'm not a scammer." *Sketchy background (Low level, lack of money and/or equipment, etc.) *Too good to be true. If the trade seems to be too good to be true, it is. *Refusing to send their side of the trade first. *Remember that nowadays even high level players with millions will scam you. Be weary. The Various Types Of Scams There are many ways to convince a victim to fall for the scam. Here are a few examples: Phishing Website A phishing website is fake website desinged to look like the real official website. Usually the dead giveaways of a phishing website is that the website name may be spelled wrong or has some extra words on a name. Clicking on the "Play Now" button will bring out the usual log in pop up. Once the username and the password has been entered, the victim will be taken to a different website while the victim's password will be given to the scammer. To avoid this, simply type in "www.deadfrontier.com". "Winning" a prize A scammer sends the victim a Personal Message saying that they have won credits, membership or anything similar and will be given a link that leads to a phishing website (as stated above). A very comman dead giveaway is the grammar/spelling errors in the message. If you ever recieved any of these messages, just report it. Buying Gold Membership A Personal message is sent to a victim saying that the scammer will buy Gold Membership for him if he gives him a valuable item. The victim private trades the items requested by the scammer for free. Once taken, the victim never hears from the scammer nor he/she receives a UGC code to buy membership for free. Like any other scam message, if you ever recieve one, just report it. Item Swap Trade A scammer requests an item swap trade, asking the victim to send first. The victims sends an item first, only to never hear from the scammer again nor he gets the scammer's item. Never perform these kinds of trades, as they are very unsafe. As AdminPwn says, trades may only be done with cash and nothing else,but if you still insist on doing it, please always use a middleman. What To Do If You're Scammed *DO NOT make a thread about this. *Send the "Scammer" a Personal Message demanding your items back. *Wait a while for a response. *If the "Scammer" fails to reply, send a Personal Message to a Moderator. *Wait it out, if you don't get a response it's possible the Moderator missed the PM. If you don't get a reply within 24 hours feel free to send another PM. Add the following to your PM to help the Moderator understand more. *Link to the scammer's account *Items that were scammed and when it occurred *Other details that would assist the Moderator (i.e. Deal was made over CB, middlemen involved, evidence, etc.) To learn more, read this forum thread by Relik: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=595545.0Ju Please remember that you are always free to create a support ticket. * In the case that you are scammed you are free to create a support ticket. This does not mean said items will be returned, but the scammer could be banned so there will be justice. * Remember that if scammed, you are responsible for the items you've lost. *